Attack on Stan Ori
*Billy Russo Punisher *Brett Mahoney |casualties = Lewis Wilson Isaac Lange Three Anvil agents}} The Attack on Stan Ori was a failed terrorist attack perpetrated by Lewis Wilson in the Royal Hospitality hotel, six days following his initial terrorist attacks on New York City. The intention of the attack was to assassinate anti-Second Amendment rights activist Stan Ori, up until the Punisher interfered. Background For his election campaign, Stan Ori supported tightening of legal control over the weaponry traffic. However, his campaign drew the attention of Lewis Wilson, the former soldier who became the terrorist and exploded several municipal facilities in New York City. Wilson described Ori's intentions as the insult of the Second Amendment. On the Ricky Langtry Show, Ori defended his weapon politics, claiming that guns are toxic in society and can wreak terrible results in the wrong hands. Also, he reminded the audience about the Punisher who terrorized the whole city during his crusade against criminals. New York Bulletin reporter Karen Page tried to defend Castle and claimed that he wasn't terrorist and his victims were only murderers and drug dealers. They were interrupted by Ricky Langtry who received a call from Wilson who hasn't told his name but said that he is the bomber. Wilson said that people like Ori are a real threat to the country because they shipping American's jobs overseas and then taken their guns in order to stop them from resistance. Page called Wilson a coward who kills regular civilians and hide behind the battle for freedom. Wilson then said that they were pawns, just like Page and claimed that the war was just beginning, and all of them on the wrong side. Despite the direct threat to his side, Ori organized the fundraising gala at the Royal Hospitality to benefit the victims of the bombings. Ori then hired private military company Anvil and cooperated with CEO Billy Russo to provide security. Wilson learned about the fundraiser and planned his mission to assassinate Ori. Russo then was called by Frank Castle who informed him that Wilson is targeting Ori. He asked Russo to evacuate the Senator and leave Wilson for him to deal with. Meanwhile, Wilson found the apartment inhabited by Isaac Lange, the member of Anvil who was assigned to Ori. Posing as a Bulletin reporter he killed Lange by a single shot from the silenced pistol and took his uniform.The Punisher: 1.10: Virtue of the Vicious Attack Target: Stan Ori shoots and kills Isaac Lange]] Wilson went to the hotel in Anvil uniform and successfully breached all security measures and infiltrated the hotel. Climbing the stairwells, Wilson took out each and every Anvil agent he came across. Eventually, he reached the door to Stan Ori's room. As he placed the bombs along the door frame, Page was interviewing Ori on his potential plans upon his election into the office. Upon detonation, Page and Ori collapse to the floor, Anvil guards stunned and quickly gunned down by Wilson. Ori coward in fear as the gunman continued to approach him. Page begged alongside Ori not to be killed before the Punisher saved their lives by jumping in front of Wilson's bullet, allowing Page to reclaim her pistol and run for the hall. takes careful aim at Frank Castle]] However, Ori shoved Page to the side in his escape, leaving her to Wilson's arms. As Anvil agents emerged in the halls, Wilson threatened them that he held Page and that any attempts to kill him will force him to detonate the bombs on his person. With Wilson gone, the agents targeted Castle, who managed to escape into the stairwell. Castle then was halted by Dinah Madani who threatened to shoot if he did not comply with her commands. Castle refused and stood right against her gun. When he guessed that Madani would not shoot, Castle tried to leave but before he could do this he was shot by Russo. As Castle fell down the stairs, Madani aimed the handgun at Russo who attempted to finish off his target. As Madani demanded to know why he had fired, Russo claimed he thought that Castle was aiming for her and he was therefore just trying to protect her. Madani demanded that Russo lower his gun, but he refused and continued aiming. Madani ordered him to lower his weapon, but Russo refused, claiming that the only crime in war would be to lose. Madani realized that Russo had indeed killed Sam Stein during the Homeland operation. Before Russo could execute Castle and Madani, he was suddenly found by the New York City Police Department who took Russo and Madani into custody. Castle, however, fought back and used a fire hose reel to escape and follow Wilson. Chase with Hostage holds Karen Page as hostage]] Castle managed to track Wilson to the hotel basement. In an attempt to get him to stand down, Page agreed that the public deserved to hear his story. Castle then entered the kitchen, forcing Wilson to grab Page and threaten her with the bomb. While keeping Wilson's attention on him, Castle subtly told Page to pull the white wire, indicating with his head if her fingers got the right wire before confirming if she had her gun in her purse. explodes himself]] On Castle's signal, Page pulled the wire before shooting Wilson's right foot, at which Castle pulled her away from the troubled man, who locked himself in the freezer. As Castle struggled to open the door, Page checked outside the kitchen and saw Brett Mahoney with a squad of ESU waiting outside and insisted she and Castle flee. Castle insisted she leave but she refused to abandon him. He soon got Page out of the way as Wilson committed suicide by exploding himself. and the NYPD attempts to apprehend the Punisher]] Then ESU task force under the Brett Mahoney's commands arrived at the hotel to capture Castle. While Mahoney and his armed unit stood outside the kitchen to block the exit, Page's voice called out for them to not fire as she stepped out with Castle hiding behind her, holding his handgun under her chin. Mahoney ordered his men not to fire as he demanded that Castle let Page go and surrender himself, however, Castle ignored what was being said and moved towards the elevator. With police unable to stop him, Castle pulled Page inside the elevator and then got away. There, Page was released, no longer needing to pretend to be a hostage, and forced the lift to stop mid-descent, allowing Castle to leave through the emergency exit and find a safe way out of the building. Aftermath investigates the crime scene]] Following Frank Castle's escape, Brett Mahoney returned onto the crime scene and interrogated Billy Russo, Stan Ori, Karen Page and Dinah Madani about the incident. Russo refused to make a statement and offered Mahoney to speak with Ori. Madani was sure that Castle had not actually killed anyone that day. Mahoney brought Ori into the crime scene, and he gave his version of events in which he claimed that Wilson and Castle worked together in order to assassinate him. Ori said that he took a gun and fired back at Wilson and Castle before running to get help as the pair captured Page during all of the ensuing chaos. However, when Mahoney interviewed Page next, she debunked Ori's story and told the actual version of events. Mahoney noted that Page should be arrested for helping Castle to escape, but acknowledged she was likely telling the truth. When Mahoney asked where Castle was now, Page confessed that she had no idea. References Category:Events